Grasping Love (A Caleo Fanfiction)
by SerendipitousWriter
Summary: A Caleo story that starts off near the plot of House of Hades and extends all the way to their deaths. (Hopefully) Caleo fluff along with other characters that you all know and love. Not much plot for them, but hey, this is a Caleo fanfic. Nothing Else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter, so the A/N is going to be a bit longer than expected, just so I can explain some things. First, the fight scenes. I just imagined**

 **up Calypso fighting in the first Titan war, so please don't get all heated when you find out, IT'S NOT FACTUAL. Second, first few chapters of this fanfiction**

 **will be based on House of Hades and Blood of Olympus scenes, but all in Calypso's POV, so yeah. Don't read this first, and then come blabbering that there**

 **wasn't a spoiler alert, cause there was one. Right Here. And with that, the A/N is finished. Enjoy!**

 **(Calypso's POV)**

She had to admit, out of all the heroes that had been sent to her, this particular one just seemed like an insult to injury. First, for helping her stupid father in the first Titan

War, (Which she totally regretted by the way) for her punishment, instead of being chained to the sky and forced to hold it for all of eternity like her father, she'd been sent

off to this island. Ogygia. She'd hated this place, but it wasn't always like that.

* * *

 ***Flashback* (3000 Years Ago.)**

The last thing she remembered was the gods taking down her father, handing him over to the Elder Cyclopes and the gods looking at her discussing what to do with her. She

hadn't been a great help to her father and in some cases, almost was mistaken for a spy when she messed up giving the directions to a pack of hellhounds, giants, and

Cyclops and had sent all 3 groups plummeting off the cliff that lead to the Mediterranean, when the sea had opened up and swallowing every last one, not showing any signs

of mercy as the monsters themselves had fought against the strong water currents, but making no progress. A few minutes later, instead of signs of life from the monsters,

the sea was slightly glistening a shade of bright yellow, the same color as monster dust. After that little "Incident" her father, Atlas had somehow found out, and she was

grounded for the next 5 years, while almost constantly being lectured "That was the biggest army that we've ever sent, and you just happen to happily walk them all off into

a sea of certain death?!" You know, just the regular father-daughter conversations that happened between us deities. Anyways, back to the "Present". Zeus finally walked

over to me and with a single flick of his finger, banished me to Ogygia. She had thought that she'd be exiled to Tartarus for sure, even at the least, spend her eternity in The

Fields Of Punishment. She wasn't expecting a paradise island, with her own wind servants and an immortal life.

 ***Flashback Changes* (4 Years Ago)**

And the other biggest event in her exile, that hero. I had been gardening my moonlace, like always, when a thud woke me from my trance-like state. She walked outside and

was greeted with a handsome young man lying on the ground, unconscious. Percy Jackson. If she'd known better, she would have just nursed him back to health, trick the

island into thinking that she was in love with him, and just sending him away with the magic raft. Of course she didn't. She had done the first few parts just fine, nursed him

back from the brink of death, and took him under her wing. But, when he finally woke up, the first thing to come out of his mouth was " _Annabeth_." He'd been like all the

other heroes, choosing to save their quests and their lady companion, _Annabeth_.

* * *

 ***Flashback End***

She'd been so foolish to curse him for cursing her heart, but he really felt like her last ray of hope before her mental state and stress killed her. Yeah, I live on a island

designed to keep me alive for my eternal punishment, and I felt like I was going to die. That's how serious this got. But, that all changed when Leo came. When I first saw

him, he was the only hero to not appeal to me in visual senses. He was scrawny, charred, and had been scratched and bruised all throughout his body. He was barely

consious and was losing it quickly.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Well, you don't get much from first chapters, but if anyone is interested in moving this story along and just making my day** **  
**

 **in general, PM me! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Hope you enjoy this little bit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry for the grammar issues and bad storytelling. I'm still quite new at this so.. yeah. Nothing TOO good.**

 **(Calypso's POV)**

Just GREAT. I was happily dining on her only real possesion outside of the cave, the dining table and for some reason a scrawny, burnt hero just happens to crash-land on her

beautiful wood carving. Reluctantly, I carried him over to my cave and nursed him just enough to live for a few hours while he regains conciousness, and put the young hero

back into his 'nest' of splintered wood, metal and bronze. A few hours later, he managed to gain just enough energy to 'stumble' over me while I was in a bad mood, mainly

because of him. He barely managed to drag his thin frame off from the wreckage and began searching for something intensely. He called out for something called an

'Archimedes Sphere'. He finally found it, and he lay face-down in the sand for a bit. She stood in disgust and anger over his corpse-like body. What did surprise here was how

close she was standing next to him. He rolled over and looked at her in terror. She also was surprised at this, but masked it in her stone-hard glare that she'd been practicing

for a few centuries at the endless shoreline. (Thanks Zeus.) "Oh, I'm sorry! I just fell out of the sky, constructed a helicoptor in midair, crash-landed, and barely survived! But

by all means, let's talk about your dining table!" He exclaimed in outrage. He also added, "Who puts a dining table where innocent demigods can crash into it? Who does

that?" Instead of directing her built-up anger at the young demigod hero, she instead turned it to the gods. Especially the ones that have shown sorrow, mercy, and empathy

towards her. Why I did this, even I don't know. Maybe it was because of a chance to vent her anger. Maybe it was just the fact that this particular demigod wasn't as fit,

strong, or any attractive traits in general. He was just.. normal. And that normalness had led her to her impending rage slightly missing her target. She might have regretted

it later, but right now, her words just fell out full of emotion. She screamed at the clear sky. "REALLY? Zeus! Hephestus! Hermes! Have you no shame!? SHOW YOURSELF! Is

it not bad enough that I'm exiled? It's not bad enough you take away the few good heros I'm allowed to meet? You think it's funny to send this charbroiled, runt of a boy to

ruil my tranqulity? Take him back!" There. All of her emotions were a lot easier to control with the bulk of the anger gone. "Hey Sunshine, I'm right here, you know." Her neat

loom of emotions broke in half. I growled, and finally managed to gather up some form of her consiousness throughout the sea of rage and formed complete sentences. "Do

NOT call me Sunshine! Get out of that hole and come with me so I can get you off of my island!" The runt began to say something, but I was already off to the beaches.

*sigh* "I can do this. I've dealt with much more irritating men than some underweight, scrawny latino kid." I said to myself, but something inside of me told me I was wrong.

When I reached the beaches, I had another fit. "This used to be a pristine beach. Look at it now!" "Oh my bad, I should have crash-landed one of the other islands. Oh wait,

there aren't any!" I snarled at him and continued to walk along the beach. When I reached the spot where that cursed raft always shows up, I stopped. But, apparently he

didn't, which meant that he ran into her back and made me lose balance. I yelped, and then instinctively turned around and grabbed whatever I could reach to regain

balance. Unfortunately, that was his arm. I glared at him, then pushed him away. "Alright. This spot is good. Now tell me you want to leave." I said. "What?" He questioned.

"Do you want to leave? Surely you've got somewhere else to go!" He looked surprised. "Uh... yeah. My friends are in trouble. I need to get back to my ship and-" "Fine. Just

say I want to leave Ogygia." She was almost surprised at the hint of hurt that was in his eyes. "Uh, okay. I want to leave-whatever you just said." I repeated the word

Ogygia, but this time, I said it real slowly as if she was teaching a child how to pronounce, which wasn't far off from what she was doing at the moment. "I want to leave Oh-

gee-gee-ah" He repeated. I exhaled in relief. Hopefully, this stupid brat would be dispelled from her island and she would regain solitude, which for the first time in her life

would be a good thing. "Good. In a moment, a magical raft will appear and take you to wherever you want to go." "Who are you?" I was about to answer, but I thought better

than giving a mistake her name. In fact, since she didn't know his name, that's exactly what she called him. "It doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon. You're obviously a

mistake." Again, that little hint of hurt in his eyes made her feel a liitle bad, but I quickly reassured myself. "Any moment now..." "Maybe it got stuck in traffic." He offered.

"This is wrong." I glared at Zeus's realm. "THIS IS COMPLETELY WRONG!" I was about to say more, but I got interrupted. "So... plan B? You got a phone, or-" I cut him off.

Another sudden outbreak of rage caught me offguard. "Agh!" I turned and stormed off to my cave. When I arrived, the garden was as beautiful as always. The pot was

cooking up another round of stew, and I let some tears shed. "This stupid world has been cursing me ever since the gods had taken the throne, and this was the last straw.

Up on a towering pile of stress, one more stone is placed and the entire pile collapses. That was what I was feeling. A breakdown." A sudden voice broke her train of thought.

As it turned out, it wasn't a train of thought but she was muttering all the words of anger to herself. "I think you've punished that dirt enough." I hadn't even realized that

involuntarily, I was stabbing the dirt with a trowel nor the fact that he was standing two feet away from me. "You're crying." That would have been obvious to anyone. She

would have cursed in Greek, but I took a glance up and met his eyes, and the curses were submerged under some feeling that she'd never felt before in a long time. Care?

No. Something else...

 **A/N:Ugh... Fanfiction is being a real pain in the ass and decided to wipe half of my progress on this, so I'll make a new chapter when** **I have forgiven the**

 **wonders of modern internet.**


End file.
